camp_mytholigyfandomcom-20200215-history
Maybella Angela Black
History on The December 25 1998, Hengry (Hephaestus) met Jazmine Black at the Art Class, They fell in love, went to Jaz's house and had an affair. The Daughter , Maybella were born 7 months later. Hengry tell Jaz that he is Hephaestus the god of Black Smith and bella is a demigoddess. Maybella were small and Bright, but sweet and caring. Hengry stayed unitl Maybella were 11. When bella were 12, she were walking to a a club. bella were attacked by a Fury who try to kill her, But Ariadne had save bella. When Maybella went to home and tell her mom what happen, that she was almost attack by Fury and was save by Ariadne. When bella was 13 year old, bella was walking to a Park and a mintour came behind her and grab her and she stab it and killed it. When She was 14 year old, A Sphinx came to attack her, but Ella strangle the Sphinx and killed it, when bella is 15, she was attacked by Mary the cruelest demigod that rebelled against aall gods against all odds. The fight was brutal leaving bella half dead. before Exile kill her, A Fire Spirit was sent by Hephaestus and killed the Exile. The Fire Spirit is Megara who is a Daughter of Hephaestus and left. Ella left and went to home and tell her mom what happen to and she tell her that her father is Hephaestus and that she is Demigoddess,and Jaszmine take her with her to the camp and bella went to straight to Greek's Cabin. Power OffensiveEdit #Children of Hephaestus have the ability to see each specific weakness in another person’s armor and are proficient at striking them in order to do the most efficient amount of damage. DefensiveEdit #Children of Hephaestus can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Hephaestus are able to create a wall of stone, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, to tempoarily blunt attacks PassiveEdit #Children of Hephaestus are innately extremely resistant to heat and fire. #Children of Hephaestus are innately stronger and faster than others. #Children of Hephaestus are innately able to use any enchanted materials for use in weapons or armor; however, they are not as proficient with it as someone who would naturally be able to use them. SupplementaryEdit #Children of Hephaestus have the ability to release heat from their hands in order to cauterize an open wound. #Children of Hephaestus are able to create a smoke screen that suffocates and hinders enemies for a short time, using it to either escape or do one sneak attack 3 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Hephaestus have the ability to control a single mechanical object with their mind; doing so, however, immobilizes the child of Hephaestus until control is broken. This only works on objects mechanically controlled, not objects controlled by magic. 6 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Hephaestus have the ability to create and control fire; however, it is extremely chaotic and will burn anything near it no matter the intention of the child of Hephaestus. 9 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Hephaestus are able to bring to life a sculpture to fight for them for a short time, while the sculpture is fighting for them, they are weakened and unable to attack themselves TraitsEdit #They are great mechanics. #Are able to make all sorts of machines, including automatons. #Are excellent sculptors, stonemasons, architects, builders, carpenters and wood-workers #They are able to create transforming weaponry. #They are excellent at creating weapons and armour of all natures. #They are adept at the forge and metal working #They make great fire fighters and volcanologists Photo Hephaestusfilm.jpg|May's Father Hephaestus Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demigoddess Category:Member of Greek's Cabin Category:Daughter of Hephaestus Category:Children of Hephaestus Category:Single,Looking